


bones

by cliffxrd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Not Famous, Sad, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffxrd/pseuds/cliffxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton was just on a diet</p><p>a pure, simple, restrictive diet, but there's nothing wrong with that, right?</p><p>so why was everyone freaking out about it?</p><p> </p><p>        n o t  i n  b a n d . a u</p>
            </blockquote>





	bones

**Author's Note:**

> any derogatory terms used in this fiction against the boys isn't in any way an accurate reflection of my opinion, they are used purely for the benefit of the story
> 
> the writing style i intend to use in this story is smaller chapters with detail yet a short feel to it to represent the erratic yet thoughtful way the character's mind is working. this will probably change later as their mindset does. lowercase is deliberate.
> 
> lastly, if you are triggered by mentions and deep descriptions of eating disorders or self harm and suicidal thoughts then please don't read this. you can always message me if you want to talk, even if i don't reply instantly
> 
> this sounds so corporate wow
> 
> i love you all okay, stay safe

_ten more, come on fatass, no-one got skinny by not doing ten more measly sit ups_

ashtons body was screaming at him to stop, his stomach was screaming at him to eat and his mind, well his mind was just screaming

_just another five, do it, five more five four three two one_

tears were streaming down his face, all ashton wanted was to be thin like luke, for his thighs to stay still when he walked like calums or to be as confident and outgoing as michael to be perfect like his best friends

but instead he was fat and a disgrace to look at ashton was doing his best to change it, he really was. he'd stopped eating breakfast and lunch, allowing himself a small dinner thrice a week, exercising to the point where he often passed out and drank nothing but water and the occasional bottle of liquor when he just wanted everything to be quiet.

yet he had seen no results he was still as shapeless as before, no muscle definition, definitely not skinny.

just a mess.

tonight, he was punishing himself severely with an extremely harsh exercise regime. he'd had no other choice but to eat a slice of pizza whilst out with his family, passing off the lack of appetite as feeling ill. but he hadn't been able to throw it back up again as his younger brother insisted they go to the beach.

_press ups now, one hundred flat out. no stops. you shouldn't have eaten that fucking pizza. do you have any idea how many calories are in that slice?_

ashton screamed loud.

he knew how many it was, the damned number was emblazoned on the menu next to the options.

three hundred and forty

three hundred and forty calories

three hundred and forty mistakes all swallowed down his throat and sitting heavy in his stomach. waiting to make him fat.

he felt so guilty, no-one could understand how badly the feeling crippled him.

_stop wallowing, faggot, one hundred now._

so he did them, he tried. ever since he stepped over the threshold into his flat, he'd been determined to burn off as many sins as he could.

that was three hours ago.

but after eating nothing but water and a slice of pizza for four days, how can someone work out to such excess?

they can't

on number seventy eight, black spots danced in front of his eyes and ashton's arms buckled from beneath him leaving his torso to hit the floor and lay, unmoving, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my wattpad : mashtonbuttwipe  
> twitter : mxshton5sos  
> instagram : bootymichael


End file.
